


Revenge

by passenger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Fluffy, It aint too bad though, M/M, My First Smut, Nickelodeon Prank, Revenge, Smut, The ending is fluffy at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passenger/pseuds/passenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for anon: "Can you write something about Larry going home after the whole prank and Harry having his own revenge in mind for Lou. Smut would be greatly appreciated haha!"</p><p>
  <i>It was rather funny, but Louis is in for a punishment tonight.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

“ _You have been pranked by Nickelodeon!_ ”   
     

Harry looked around shocked and suddenly felt relief for the woman in front of him. He let his head fall into his hands to shield his growing embarrassment.   
     

”Harry was the worst!” Louis chanted over the laughter. So, Louis was in on this? That boy was going to get it. Louis put Harry through that and expects a good laugh? Well, he’ll see. Harry shouted and threw a pillow down before heading to join in with the laughter. It was rather funny, but Louis is in for a punishment tonight.   
     

Harry could feel Louis’ eyes burning into the back of his head as the boys rode in the van. He didn’t speak to Louis after the prank incident. When they arrived at the hotel Harry walked behind Louis, waiting for his moment. Harry stared at the back of Louis’ head as he thought of all the things he would be doing to him tonight. His eyes slowly drifted down Louis’ back resting at his nice ass. Harry let out a small, barely audible growl as he walked a little faster wanting to hurry and show Louis who’s boss. The boys were told to go to their rooms because of an early morning the next day. Harry had no complaints. Harry was quiet in the elevator, but stared intently at Louis as they went up. Finally, it was just Louis and Harry in the elevator. It took all of Harry’s strength to not pounce on Louis right there. It was silent walking down the hall to their shared room and once Louis had the door open Harry pushed him in and slammed Louis against the door.   
     

”Harry! What the-“  
     

”Shut up.” Harry slammed his lips against Louis’. Louis protested at first but melted into the kiss. Louis’ tongue glided against Harry’s bottom lip and Harry pulled away slightly, chuckling. Louis had confusion in his eyes.  
     

”You think…tonight is going…to go…your way?” Harry said between kisses leading down Louis’s neck to his collar bone. Louis moaned as Harry left a nasty purple mark against his tanned skin. Harry shoved his hips forward, forcing a groan out of Louis. Harry’s large hands moved their way down to Louis’ bum and squeezed just hard enough before huskily whispering, “Jump” into Louis ear. Louis didn’t think twice and wrapped his legs around Harry’s body. Louis and Harry were in a heated kiss as Harry carried Louis to the bed. When they reached the king size bed, Harry sucked and bit Louis’ bottom lip before throwing him on the bed rather harshly.         
     

”Don’t move.” He growled at Louis, who stared at Harry with confusion but made no attempt to argue. He knew better. Harry made his way to small closet in the hotel room and found a box on the top shelf. He carried the contents back to the bed and laid them down on the nightstand.   
     

”Why?” Louis managed to croak as Harry tied his hands together with the rope from the box. Harry just chuckled, before straddling Louis on the bed.  
     

”You think you can just prank me and embarrass the hell out of me without any punishment?” Harry growled in Louis ear and Louis let out a soft moan as Harry nibbled his earlobe.   
     

”You don’t think you’re over reacting a little?” Louis whispered. Harry swiftly rose and looked Louis in the eye. Louis’ sassy attitude getting the better of him. Harry cocked an eyebrow and smirked as he ripped Louis’ white v-neck and threw the shreds on the ground. Harry licked, kissed, and sucked down Louis’ chest. When he got to Louis’ pants he palmed the older boy’s erection while Harry sucked on his hip bone.  
     

”Ha-Harry…please…” Louis groaned. Harry just chuckled and slowly made his way to Louis’ crotch. Louis bucked his hips forward as Harry’s hot breath lingered over him. Harry held Louis down as he slowly unzipped Louis’ pants with his teeth. Louis was moaning waiting for any kind of friction against his hard-on. Harry tore the rest of Louis’ pants off and threw them to the ground along with Louis’ ripped shirt. Harry undressed himself quickly leaving the two boys in they’re constricting briefs. Harry laid against Louis and leaned into his ear, nibbling his ear lobe.  
     

”Please…” Louis breathed.   
     

”Shut up.” Harry growled in Louis’ ear before tearing Louis’ briefs off and throwing the remains across the room. He straddled the older boy and smeared his fingers in lube that he picked up from the nightstand. Harry rubbed his middle finger tantalizingly slow against Louis’ entrance.  
     

”Har-“  
     

”This is for the prank.” Harry shoved his middle finger in hard causing Louis to scream out pain mixed with pleasure.   
     

”This is for keeping a secret from me.” Harry said as Louis adjusted, but before he could be completely comfortable, Harry shoved a second finger into him.   
     

”Harry..wai-“  
     

”And this is for sharing that secret with Zayn.” Harry shoved a third finger in. Harry drove his finger in and out. Louis squirmed and groaned in pleasure bucking his hips. Harry used his free hand to hold Louis down and moved his fingers faster. Finally, Louis got off with just Harry’s fingers. Louis sank into the bed and breathed heavily. Harry leaned down an kissed Louis softly whispering, “I’m sorry.” against his lips.  
     

Harry hovered over Louis’ face and brushed some hair out of his boyfriend’s eyes, “Now, clean up for round two.” Harry untied Louis’ hands.  
     

”I love you.” Louis said staring into Harry’s eyes.  
     

”I love you too.” Harry kissed Louis before standing up, “Now that I’ve gotten my revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut ever. It's short and to the point. Feedback, please. x


End file.
